End-stage renal disease (ESRD) is a condition characterized by the permanent failure of the kidneys to function well enough to meet the needs of daily life. Treatment of ESRD varies depending on the degree of kidney function that remains and generally requires a kidney transplant or dialysis. However, due to the lack of kidneys available for transplantation, most patients are treated by dialysis.
Hemodialysis, a frequently used form of dialysis, transfers blood from the body through an artificial kidney, or dialyzer, such that waste can be removed from the blood before it is returned to the body. To minimize treatment time, hemodialysis requires a large blood volume flow rate, which is typically achieved through the surgical creation of an arteriovenous fistula (AVF). While an increased blood flow may be desired during hemodialysis, an unregulated blood flow may create complications, such as preventing proper fistula maturation. Therefore, the ability to control the patency of an AVF such that blood flow can be regulated prior to, during, or subsequent to treatment may benefit patients by reducing the complications associated with AVFs and assist with fistula maturation.
A variety of medical devices have been developed that provide a mechanism for controlling the patency of a vessel within a body. However, existing devices are difficult to manipulate between various configurations such that the patency of the vessel can be modified prior to, during, or subsequent to treatment. Therefore, a need exists for improved medical devices, systems, kits, and methods that provide a mechanism for controlling the patency of a vessel.